


Dicks and Dick

by ItsJina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJina/pseuds/ItsJina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicks.</p>
<p>Well, one in particular. Dick.</p>
<p>No, not Dick Roman nor his’s.</p>
<p>Cas’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dicks and Dick

_Dicks._

Well, one in particular. Dick.

No, not  _Dick_  Roman nor his’s.

Cas’s.

Cas.

Dean never thought he’d swing the other way—or maybe he did know, or maybe he doesn’t, maybe it’s just Cas that makes him feel this way—but there’s one thing he never thought he would really get into and that’s the fucking dick.

Yeah, okay, he’s got nothing against it. He loves his, has no problem looking at dicks—it just doesn’t faze him, what with all the kinds of things he’s seen in this world, a dick is far from being #1—but he has never, in a million years and multiple apocalypses, thought he’d be  _thirsting_ for a dick. 

Cas’s dick, if he wanna be specific.

Cas’s dick.

Let’s face it: there’s nothing aesthetically pleasing about a dick. It’s this veiny external body part that gets hard easily and at the most inconvenient timings, like catching an eyeful of half-naked Cas the other day or seeing Cas in a police uniform for today’s undercover mission. That sent his thoughts straight to the gutter real fast.

And now, right now, Cas is just lying there, stroking his damn dick lazily, and Dean doesn’t think his lips has ever been this dry, requiring many wet licks.

There’s something so attractive about it, Cas leaning against his headboard, one arm behind his head, one hand on his dick, legs sprawl out invitingly. That pink head of his hard big dick…

Dean breathes and tries not to whine. It’s just a freaking dick.  _  
_

But he can’t because  _Cas is looking at him while touching himself and he isn’t embarrassed at all and it’s so fucking hot.  
_

Remember the dick-popping-at-inappropriate-moments thing? Yeah, it’s happening right now.

And what does Cas do at the sight of his boner? He sees it, licks his lips slowly, and move his hand  _faster._

That’s it. Dean gives up;

He’s gonna suck a dick today.


End file.
